Taiketsu!
by Wrathwalker
Summary: The biggest anime crossover yet, Maka, Natsu, and many other anime characters are kidnapped in another dimension where an evil demonic god wants to eradicate them all! There is a way out of the chaos, but its nowhere near easy.
1. Maka

**It all started when I was at Death Meister Academy. I was just in class with Soul, but everyone was waiting for Stein to show up. Something was off, cuz he wasten minutes late, and a few students were missing, even Black Star Tsubaki.**

Soul: Gee, I wonder what we're dissecting this time, a dinosaur?

Maka: -_- I can dissect you.

Soul: Oh c'mon Dont be that way. Besides you wouldn't do that to your weapo-

 _Maka sucker punches Soul_

Soul: GAAHH!!

Maka: I will if I have to!

Soul: Nghh!!

Kid Death: You two are just trouble. You've always been a sloppy team haven't you?

 _Maka smirks to Kid Death_

Maka: Maybe, but your team has always been...ahem...Unsymmetrical.

 _Kid Death yelps ane lies on the floor whining_

Kid Death: You're right! How could I have been so stupid!? I should just die!

Patty: Aww! No you shouldn't!

Liz: Yeah! Get a hold of yourself, Kid!

Maka: Ughh...Hurry up Stein...Let's get this class over with..

 **I still waited with the others for several minutes. Stein never showed up.**

Maka: Thats it! I'm gonna go find em!

Soul: Maka wait!

 _Maka stomped out and started to look for Dr. Franken Stein. She looked everywhere at the Academy and even outside. Later she went to see Death, but he wasn't there either._

Maka: Death is gone too? Something's wrong here...

 _A warp is suddenly summoned behind her and she is grabbed by a giant, demonic hand._

Maka: What the hell!? Let go!!

 _The hand drags her and she suddenly starts falling to another place. She screams for a couple of minutes before landing hard into a place that seems like the middle of nowhere._

Maka: Owww!!! That really hur-

 _Suddenly she grunts as a muscular guy with spiky, light red hair lands on her._

Maka: AGH!!

Natsu: Oww!! Jeez!...Oh crap! I'm sorry lady! Are you okay!?

Maka: I'm okay I guess..Who are you?

 _Natsu gets off of her and stands_

Natsu: I'm Natsu! I have awesome fire powers from a dragon! And you?

Maka: Maka. I wield a scythe who is a human.

Natsu: Cool. Now then, we gotta find a way out.

Maka: A way out?

 _Screams from the air are heard_

Maka: Huh?

Natsu: Guess we're not the only ones.

 _People that seemed like hundreds of them fall from the dark, cloudy sky. Natsu and Maka stared upward to the falling crowd._

Maka: Whoa...

Natsu: Damn. Thats a lot of people.

 _Maka sees Soul falling with the crowd._

Maka: Soul!!

Soul: Huh? Maka!! Catch me!!!

 _Maka runs towards him and leaps to him. He catches him before all the people fall to the ground. Maka lands on her feet, still carrying Soul._

Maka: Soul! What's going on!? Who are all these people!?

Soul: I don't know. This was all so sudden. I was grabbed by something. Something big.

Maka: Or someone...

Natsu: Could be. That hand was human shaped, but...didn't seem human at all..

 _Maka looks to the large crowd of hundreds of people. She looks to a couple that wield swords._

Kirito: Are you okay, Asuna?

Asuna: Yeah...I'm okay...

Yui: Mommy..? Daddy..? What's going on...?

 _Maka then looks to a blonde man that talks to a sentient being made of armor._

Elric: This is crazy. We're at another dimension.

Alphonse: Yeah, but we were kidnapped...All of us..

Maka: All of us, kidnapped...But who..?

 _The sky suddenly turns blood red. Everyone looks up to the sky, but Asuna starts freaking out._

Asuna: AAHHH!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Kirito: Wait what!? We are!!?

Yui: Oh nooo!!!

 _Everyone except Maka and Soul starts panicking and screaming. A muscular man with long, spiky hair floats and shouts to the crowd._

Goku: EVERYONE! CALM DOWN!

 _They all stop and look to Goku._

Goku: Look! Lets calm down! We're not gonna die so as long as we stick together!

Asuna: W-We're not dying?

Goku: No! We will persevere!

Alphonse: Then how do you explain the red sky!?

???: **ME!!!**

 _Everyone screams and looks to the sky again. The bloody sky reveals a giant, demonic being with 8 eyes and 4 horns. Rin and Yukio Okumura look to the demon._

Rin Okumura: Holy shit! Is that Satan!?

Yukio Okumura: Could be...

???: **HAHA!! NO, NOT SATAN! SOMEONE MUCH WORSE!!**

Maka: Who could be worse than Satan!?

 _The godly being reveals itself_

???: **I AM DAVAGNUS!! YOU SHALL ALL PERISH FROM MY TERRIFYING WRATH!!**

Soul: Davagnus? What a stupid name.

Davagnus: **SHUT UP!**

Izaya: What do you want with us, Davagnus!?

Davagnus: **I WANT YOU ALL DEAD!! YOU ARE VILE TO MY KIND!!**

Maka: Vile..? Why..? We never did anything to you..

Davagnus: **YOUR EXISTENCE MUST BE ERADICATED!!**

 _Davagnus warps in a swarm of monsters that charge towards everyone. Asuna freaks out again._

Asuna: AAHHH!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!

Kirito: No we're not, Asuna! We can take em!

Asuna: O-Oh. Yeah! LETS GET EM!!

 _Everyone except Maka and Soul charge towards the horde of monsters. Maka stares at the billions of monsters there are._

Soul: Well? We gonna get em?

Maka: There's...so many...

Soul: So?

Maka: We can't fight them! They outnumber us! They're billions!

Soul: Maka. We're powerful. They just look like monsters. We kill monsters.

Maka: Yeah but not a billion!!

 _Soul looked to her in confusion. He wonders why Maka is acting afraid towards a gigantic swarm of monsters._

 **I would never forget that large horde...All those monsters covered that entire area in black, miles away...I was afraid of them...I wanted to run.**

Maka: Soul...We have to run...

Soul: What?

 _Maka grabs Soul and runs with him away from the horde._

Soul: What!? You're just gonna leave them!?

Maka: I don't want to die, Soul!

Soul: This isn't about you!!

 _Maka ignores him and runs further away. Behind her, a girl with a power suit that reveals almost her entire body stands._

Ryuko: Hmm...

MAKA


	2. Soul

**Maka hasn't been very bright as of now. Why would she leave all of those people to fight against a huge horde of monsters? This wasn't really the Maka I knew. I also wonder where she thinks we're going. It seemed like we were going nowhere. All I see is the same, rocky, horrific terrain. Behind us, the horde is being fought.**

 _Maka stops when she sees a portal open. Soul looks to the portal and a little girl with pink hair comes from it._

Madoka: Come in! It's safe here!

Maka: It is!? Where does it take us!?

Madoka: Just trust me!

 _The girl goes back into the portal. Maka walks with Soul toward the portal._

Soul: Should we really trust her? We've only just seen her..

Maka: It's a worth a shot. She said its safe there.

Soul: Your call.

 _Maka and Soul go through the portal. They see Madoka in a small town with very few houses around. The sky was grey and cloudy with some sun shining._

Soul: Ehh...this place looks like a ghost town.

Madoka: Because it is a ghost town. No one else is here, not even Davagnus. You three can follow me.

Maka: Three? There's two of us.

Madoka: Then who's that behind you?

Maka Soul: Huh!?

 _They look behind them, seeing Ryuko in her Senketsu suit. Ryuko glared at them, knowing what they did. Soul screamed with a nosebleed at the sight._

Soul: AHH! BOOBS!!

The Girls: EHH!?

 _Soul gets Maka-Chopped._

Soul: AGHH!!

Ryuko: First of all, I'll have you know that my name is Ryuko, not Boobs, you bastard. Second, I know what you three did.

Maka: Y-You do?

Ryuko: Yes. You left us behind so we would face the monsters. You're a coward.

Soul: Oh c'mon kinky, I'm sure they'll be fine.

 _Later, Kaneki holds Hide's dead body._

Kaneki: N-N...NOOOO!!!!!!!

 _Back to Soul and the others, he gets slapped by Maka._

Soul: ACK! CUT IT OUT!

Ryuko: You're wrong. They are not fine. Some of them had already suffered.

Madoka: Is Homura okay!?

Ryuko: ...Who's Homura?

 _Madoka shows Ryuko a picture of Homura._

Ryuko: No idea who she is.

Madoka: Aww...

Maka: Listen, Ryuko. We're just trying to find a way out of here.

Ryuko: There is no way out!

Maka: ...W-What..?

Ryuko: You really think Davagnus would let you get away that easily? He's a God, of course he wouldn't!

 **And she was right. I didn't think Davagnus would let us off that easily either. So I had an idea.**

Soul: Then we can try and kill him.

Ryuko: Huh?

Soul: I know it won't be easy, but if Davagnus ain't gonna set us free, then we can strike at him. We're gonna need a team, though. A powerful team.

Maka: Yeah.

Madoka: I'll be a teammate!

Ryuko: A team, huh? Heh. Okay.

Maka: With teamwork comes strength. We can take down Davagnus.

All: Yeah!

 _Later at the battlefield, Natsu fights with Gray against the monsters._

Davagnus: **KILL THEM, MY MINIONS!! FEAST ON THEM!!**

Natsu: They're not backing down!

Gray: Then we won't either!

Natsu: Yeah! Let's beat their asses!!

 _Natsu blasts fire at the monster horde, Gray blasting ice. The horde soon falls and the hundreds of people stand in dominance._

Asuna: Yay! We did it! We killed them all!

Davagnus: **Grrr...FINE! ILL DO IT MYSELF!**

 _Davagnus strikes downwards to the crowd of people. The force from when he lands blows everyone away._

Asuna: AAHHH!! WE'RE ALL GONNA-

 _Kirito covers her mouth._

Kirito: Stay strong, damn it!!

 _Davagnus stands tall, wielding a giant, demonic sword._

Davagnus: **I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!**

Goku: We can take you on! Lets get em, everybody!!

 _They all shout and charge towards Davagnus. Davagnus powers up his hand and bursts a dark energy that blasts away everyone. Natsu, Rin Okumura and Goku withstand the force and fly towards him._

Rin: LETS KILL THIS BASTARD!

 _Goku floats above and prepares his kamehameha._

Goku: KAAA!!!MEEE!!!

 _Natsu and Rin charge towards Davagnus while Golu prepares to fire._

Goku: HAAA!!!MEEE!!! **..HAAA!!!!**

 _Goku blasts towards Davagnus with great power. Natsu jumps towards him in the beam with Rin and empower with fire. They scream in pain before blasting more power towards Davagnus with Goku's power._

Davagnus: **Impressive power, but not enough.**

 _Davagnus powers up and reflects the beam with his hand._

Goku: N-No way!!

Rin: WHAT!?

 _Davagnus laughs evilly._

Davagnus: **That move of yours was impressive, but I am much more powerful than that!**

Natsu: Crap!

 _Davagnus swings his giant sword and leaps towards them, slashing a projectile that damages pushes away Natsu, Rin and Goku._

Natsu, Rin and Goku: AAGH!!

 _They land, the three of them bleeding._

Natsu: Ughh...

Rin: Damn it...He's tough...

Goku: Yeah..

 _Kirito and Asuna approach to the trio. Yui with them. Natsu looks up to them in pain._

Natsu: Ugh..

Kirito: Are you okay?

Asuna: Hang on! We can help you!

 _Davagnus approaches them slowly, dragging his sword on the ground and smiling deviously._

Yui: Mommy! It's coming!

Asuna: Huh-Oh no!

Davagnus: **SUFFER!!**

Kirito: LOOK OUT!!

Natsu: Ngh!!

 _Natsu grabs Asuna and Yui and leaps away with fire, dodging Davagnus' attack. Kirito rushes to Natsu, frightened from almost dying._

Natsu: We gotta bail! Get to a safe place!

Kirito: But where!?

Natsu: I don't know, but we gotta figure it out!

 _People charge towards Davagnus once again and attack. Davagnus swings his sword toward them, engaging in combat._

Asuna: He's distracted! Let's run while we still can!

 _They make a run for it away from the battlefield. Grey sees them and follows._

 _Back to Soul and the others, they settle in a house at the ghost town. Madoka has the top bed while Soul and Ryuko lie next to each other on the bottom bed, Soul having a nosebleed._

 **I still feel bad for all those people we left. We could have fought with them, but Maka was afraid. That was something unexpected of her, she would usually strive to win and kill. I'll have a little chat with her soon. I gotta talk to her about what's right and wrong.**

Ryuko: Night, Soul.

 _Soul grunts and blushes._

Soul: N-Night..

 _Maka lays on the couch looking to them._

Maka: ...Huh..I really hope he still isn't mad about earlier..

SOUL


End file.
